


Ученик

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: История о том, как последний из Латоносцев стал тем, кто он есть.





	Ученик

Ночная тень накрыла деревню, в которой они временно обитали. Он выглянул из-за угла, наблюдая за братьями. Пятеро. В последнее время они ведут себя странно. Он не доносчик, но узнать, что они замышляют, обязан. Уже в который раз они собираются такой компанией и исчезают из деревни. Куда они уходят? В лес, покуралесить? Ему кажется, что за чем-то более серьезным. Какая-то часть его хочет выйти к ним и честно поговорить, однако они не станут его слушать. Кто он и кто они? Латоносец, ещё не заслуживший боевого имени, и пятеро старших, где лидер — Бурто Силач, способный, наверное, любого демона пополам переломить.

Латоносец-ученик, держась в тени, следовал за своими старшими братьями, все более не понимая смысла их вылазок. Они зашли на задний двор одного из заброшенных домов. Он последовал за ними, сам превратясь в тень. Слежка не самый сильный навык Латоносцев. Их стиль — напор, стойкость, быстрота и сила. Так что он допускал, что делает всё не совсем верно. Однако его подгоняли любопытство и интерес. Не так часто ученикам выпадает шанс понаблюдать за проделками старших.  
Компания, оглядевшись по сторонам, но никого не заметив, рассредоточилась. Вертер Стилет, тот самый, однажды искоренивший нечисть в одной из деревень без жертв в своем отряде, принялся что-то чертить на песке. Латоносец-ученик вспомнил, как Вертер иногда мог шугануть дежурного, если тот отвлекался. Всегда какая-нибудь шуточка имелась для этого в запасе.  
Они не снимали масок, но кто есть кто, всегда понятно и так. Они его братья, их невозможно спутать. Ферд Двуручный и Фред Двурукий, близнецы, раскладывали что-то на земле. Последний из подозрительной компании старших — Кир Ловкач — что-то тихо, так тихо, что ученик со своего места не мог услышать, объяснял Вертеру. Внимания Кира Латоносец-ученик опасался больше всего. Он не раз слышал байки о том, как тот способен появиться за спиной любого, даже если секунду назад стоял в пяти шагах лицом к лицу.  
Ученик наблюдал за старшими, совершенно не понимая, что именно они делают. Однако невольно задумался, какое имя ему дадут, когда он пройдет посвящение. Первое имя он сможет выбрать сам, но пока не решил, какое. А вот второе имя… Его дают старшие, в зависимости от того, как он себя проявит. Каждый ученик мечтает получить лучшее имя, и мечта каждого сбывается. Латоносцы из новичков никогда не получают обидных имен, поэтому о посвящении мечтают все.  
Пять солдат Латоносцев встали в круг рисунка. Луна осветила землю, и ученик смог увидеть, что именно начертано у ног старших. Ужас пронизал душу. Стоило вмешаться раньше, ох, стоило! Но ведь это старшие, разве они способны на такое?  
— Остановитесь! — он вышел из тени, дрожащими руками сжимая ученическую пику. Ученик не сможет остановить пятерых старших, если они этого не позволят.

Рисунок бледно светится, вбирая в себя лунный свет. Древняя руна призыва. Но круг ещё можно разорвать, ещё не поздно! Близнецы стоят к нему спиной, а Вертер Стилет — на противоположном крае круга — лицом. Его маска дернулась, но за нею взгляда не прочитать. Только чернота в щелях защиты. Вертер едва заметно покачал головой, мол, не вмешивайся. Но разве он может?  
— Разойтись! — его голос дрожит. Они его братья. Раздался низкий бас Бурто:  
— Отставить, младший дежурный!  
Древняя магия сочится из руны на земле. Она начинает окутывать участников круга. Он не может этого позволить! Он кинулся к Латоносцам, толкнув плечом одного из близнецов, которого — он и не понял. Тот выпал из круга, отлетев в сторону, и жуткая магия коснулась нутра ученика. Внутренности под ученическими латами словно заскрипели. Боль дикой волной накрыла сознание. Но несмотря на это, он не остановился, пихнув с руны двух соседних участников. А в следующий миг он попал в стальной захват Бурто Силача.

— Ты что творишь, гаденыш? — с яростью проревел он. Бурто отшвырнул ученика в сторону, как игрушку. Все смешалось в яркую череду картинок. Жестким ударом встретила земля, а рисунок в ту же секунду полыхнул светом. В центре руны материализовалась фигура, сначала бледная, но все насыщенней она становилась с каждым ударом сердца. Ему не удалось разорвать круг. Призыв состоялся. Душу наполнил первобытный страх, который не смогли искоренить тренировки, который ожил, сорвав тоненькую пленку бесстрашия.  
Из пламени руны вырвалось существо, которым пугают детей, из грязной, нечеловеческой плоти. Взметнулись крылья, объявшие своей тенью весь двор. И деревню потряс оглушительный рев:  
— Трепещите, смертные! Ибо вы впустили в мир ужас!  
Грянул смех, от которого заложило уши и кровь словно превратилась в яд. От одного смеха этого существа он корчился на земле, не в силах подняться.  
— Эй, ты!  
Бас Бурто показался комариным писком, а сам старший Латоносец — крошечным в тени огромной фигуры крылатого демона.  
— Мы призвали тебя, и ты должен подчиняться!  
Демон расхохотался вновь, и волоски на теле встали дыбом. Как Бурто все ещё держится на ногах? Остальные старшие уже отползли подальше, стараясь не отсвечивать.  
Ученик попытался дотянуться до своей пики. Вряд ли она ему поможет, но лучше уж умереть с оружием в руках.  
— И что же я должен сделать по-твоему, червяк?!  
— То, для чего ты создан! — крикнул Бурто. И все равно его голос звучал надрывно и тихо. — Даруй нам свою силу!  
Демон чуть уменьшился в размерах и завис перед Латоносцем, хлопая крыльями.  
— О, ты познаешь мою силу!

И когти демона полоснули по латам, сминая их, как фольгу. Бурто захрипел, а из его разорванной груди хлынула кровь, окрасив песок в багровый. Демон вновь зашелся в припадке хохота.  
Латоносец-ученик застыл, сжимая онемевшими пальцами пику. Тело Силача, великого старшего, свалилось на землю грудой мяса. В глазах демона полыхало пламя ада, и вокруг него уже ревел пожар. Горела земля… и тела. Один из близнецов и так и не поднялся после страшного всплеска магии, и теперь второй близнец тряс брата в беспомощных попытках разбудить. Судя по двум саблям за спиной, это был Фред Двурукий. Демон махнул крылом, рассекая обоих близнецов надвое. Лишь половинки Латоносцев свалились кучей, вновь обагряя кровью уже политую землю. Кир Ловкач, самый быстрый из всех, кого знал ученик, попытался напасть со спины. Но его скорость не помогла в этот раз. Демон играюче выставил когтистую лапу так, что Ловкач сам налетел на нее. Маска слетела с него, и ученик навсегда запомнил это недоверчивое, удивленное выражение, когда демон смял защиту и вырвал из груди Кира мокрый комок, который бился под чешуйчатой лапой. Ученик не видел, что произошло дальше. Зажмурился, а после глухого звука падения тела зажал уши.

В живых остался только один из участников круга и разорвавший заклинание ученик, у которого сердце застряло где-то в горле, а желудок завязался узлом.  
«Я, Латоносец! Я солдат Великого ордена!» — кричит он на себя, стоя на четвереньках и пытаясь не сблевать. Колени дрожат. Так хочется заползти куда-нибудь и свернуться комочком. Но он поднялся, не выпуская из трясущихся рук пику и подобрался поближе к Вертеру. Тот отполз от демона так далеко, как смог, поднялся, держась за стену. В руках Вертера Стилета ещё блестело оружие.  
— Ученик! Внимательно слушай!

Голос не дрожал. В нем звучала твердость, которой он ещё не слышал в своей жизни ни от одного командира. Демон отвлекся, упиваясь своей силой, и сжигал что-то за домом.  
— Да, мой старший.  
— Сейчас я подойду к нему и попытаюсь отвлечь. Я буду заговаривать ему зубы так долго, как проживу. А ты должен подобраться сзади. Пика не подойдет. Возьми это, — Вертер Стилет протянул ему длинный тонкий кинжал, и он принял его почти с благоговением.  
Старшие братья его заварили эту кашу, но именно он все испортил и превратил в этот ужас. Он гнал от себя эти мысли, старался не думать, что все сегодняшние жертвы — его вина. И сейчас он был готов сделать все, что прикажет Вертер, пойти на все, даже на смерть.  
— Давай, — усталый приказ.  
Ученик уже развернулся, но тут же замер.  
— И ещё… — Вертер посмотрел на него с сожалением. — Мы с тобой сегодня умрем. И мне не страшно сказать: мы подвели тебя, ученик. Тебя и весь наш орден.  
— Я разорвал заклинание… — склонил голову ученик.  
— Если бы оно действовало, как должно, то при разрыве демон не появился бы. То, что происходит… В том нет твоей вины.  
Он кивнул. Старшие не лгут. А если и лгут, то этому должно верить, как правде. И он верил.

— Кхем, уважаемый? — он видел, как Вертер Стилет вытянул руки без оружия. — Мы могли бы договориться?  
Демон развернулся к нему, от удивления даже приостановив разрушение.  
— Договориться о чем, червяк?! — проревел он, раскрывая крылья.  
Теперь ученик понял, почему Вертер сам взялся отвлекать чудовище, вместо того чтобы взяться за кинжал. Его голос не срывался, лился ровно и спокойно. Он звучал столь убедительно, что демон до сих пор слушал и не разорвал Латоносца на части. Боковым зрением, насколько позволяла маска, Вертер наверняка видел ученика, который подкрадывался к монстру сзади. Но голова ни на миг не повернулась в его сторону, и взгляд, который, возможно, различал демон, наверняка не метнулся к нему.  
Если бы сейчас сам ученик был на месте старшего… О, он просто не знал, что с ним было бы. Даже сейчас его мышцы действовали послушно, но в голове все кричало и вопило, мозг расплавился и растекся непослушной кашей. Механически он крался, механически заносил клинок.  
— Мы могли бы помочь тебе вернуться домой, а ты мог бы не трогать нас?  
Демон в который раз зашелся в припадке безумного смеха, и земля дрогнула от этого звука.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне это нужно, смертный?!  
Эхо голоса этого существа разнеслось по черепу. В ушах зазвенело. Но Вертер продолжил, и в его голосе не поменялось ничего. Как он противостоит этой мощи, этому дикому страху? Ученик не понимал.  
— Но тебя ведь держит здесь что-то? Некая магия…  
— Пока меня это устраивает! — взревел демон, и в этот момент Латоносец-ученик, не получивший даже имени, сделал выпад. Словно в человеческое и податливое, вошел клинок в тело демона, обагренное кровью его братьев. Он не остановился. Со скоростью, от которой едва не останавливалось сердце, он вытащил и снова всадил кинжал. Затем ещё раз и ещё. И ничего. Никакой крови или иной жидкости, лишь мерзкие дырки, как у трупа. Он не помнил, в какой раз воткнул в демона клинок, но вытащить его уже не успел.  
Монстр дико и радостно взревел, молниеносно развернувшись. Крыло наотмашь ударило ученика, и он отлетел к забору, впечатавшись в доски спиной. Сползая вниз, он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, как хватает за горло Вертера когтистой лапой демон. По его бугристой спине потек расплавленный металл — остатки оружия, полученного учеником из рук старшего.  
— Глупцы! — словно радуясь, рявкнул демон. Его пальцы сжались на шее Латоносца. Там почти не было брони. Ученик смотрел, как барахтают в воздухе ноги его старшего. Он поднялся, опираясь на забор. У него не было меча: он лишь ученик. Пика дежурного валялась далеко.  
Ушей коснулся хрип. Тело Вертера Стилета болталось над землей, как в припадке. А демон всадил когти под маску. Хрип стал громче, он, кажется, накрыл ученика с головой, утопив в себе. Из-под маски Вертера потекла кровь, раздался влажный хруст, и тело перестало дергаться. Демон разжал лапу. Марионеткой без ниточек свалился ему под ноги Вертер Стилет. То, что было им несколько секунд назад.

Ученика накрыла мелкая дрожь. Демон сложил крылья и, переступив через тело, прорычал:  
— А ты — тот, кто нарушил контур заклинания, прервал ритуал. Ты-то мне и нужен.  
В горле застрял ком, он с трудом держался, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. Мысленно он кричал на себя, не останавливаясь, но на него словно нашло отупение.  
— Потрял дар речи от нахлынувшего счастья? — рявкнул демон, уменьшаясь. Теперь он не возвышался над ним пылающей горой силы, а лишь нависал.  
«Я умру достойно!» — подумал он, заставляя себя смотреть в горящие чернотой дырки демона вместо глаз. В этой кромешной пустоте он слышал крики, плач и предсмертный хрип Вертера.  
— Ты ведь хочешь получить немного демонической силы? — понизив голос, чтобы не оглушить его, спросил монстр. Ученик даже не понял, чего он от него хочет. Уже несколько секунд в пустой воздух летели молитвы о том, чтобы все это кончилось.  
— Смертный, не испытывай мое терпение! — зарычал демон, и ученик, дернувшись, закрыл уши руками. — Ты разорвал круг призыва, и я заключу договор с тобой! Я даю тебе силу, ты что, не понимаешь?!  
Он весь сжался, пытаясь стать одним целым с забором и уже ничего не слыша. Все, что орал демон, отдавалось лишь звоном в голове.  
— Разве ты не хочешь быть сильнейшим среди всех своих братьев?! Скажи мне!  
Громовой голос прорвался сквозь пелену.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты убрался назад в свою дыру! — он начал тихо и неразборчиво, но к концу фразы голос его окреп. Демон хохотнул:  
— Для этого я должен заключить сделку, червяк!  
— А если я не согласен?..

Полыхающие чернотой очи демона гипнотизировали его, погружали в свой зыбкий кошмар. Острые когти коснулись его головы, и по телу пробежал холодок. Маленькое усилие, хруст, и с них будет стекать его мозг.  
— А я не прочь остаться в этом мире! Здесь так много забавных смертных!  
— Я согласен! — выпалил ученик, почувствовав нажатие на череп.  
Смех демона прозвучал уже привычно, и не так громко.  
— На что именно ты согласен, смертный?  
У него вновь ослабли ноги и затряслись поджилки. Демоны опасны. Сделки с ними чреваты. Но разве у него есть выбор?  
— Х-хочу стать сильнейшим Латоносцем! Дай мне свою силу и убирайся!

Порыв ветра от взметнувшихся крыльев забрался под латы. Демон поднялся в воздух, увеличиваясь в размерах. В его лапах полыхнули два огненных шара. Комья земли полетели в стороны, образовывая стенки кратера, из которого закрутился темный вихрь. Черная воронка охватила пространство. На дома и улицы деревни хлынул огонь, деревянные постройки запылали.  
Но от воронки потянуло холодом. Ему показалось, латы обратились льдом. Кажется, он кричал. Кажется, кинулся к домам. Сейчас в них спали его братья, его орден — его семья. А он дежурил. Охранял их сон.  
— Не-ет! Зачем?.. зачем…  
Он выбил первую попавшуюся дверь, крикнул, чтобы все уходили. Но темная сила подхватила и вышвырнула его прочь, к воронке демона.  
— Не мешай мне, смертный!  
Холод сковал тело: он пытался вскочить, но не выходило. Он тянул руки к огню и закрытым дверям, от которых валил дым. Лед пробирался все глубже и глубже в его душу. И он уже не чувствовал себя собой: внутри все словно стало чужим. Как дешёвый наполнитель вместо внутренностей.  
Черная воронка полыхнула силой на все небо, и огонь взвился до звезд, которые, кажется, тоже лизало пламя. Мысли слились в один протяжный крик. И когда он охрип, все ещё кричал. Быть может, он вырубился или все закончилось быстро, как вспышка, резанувшая глаза. Их деревня прогорела, как спичка. Гарь. Вот что он чувствовал, и ничего не слышал, не мог сказать.

Когда перед глазами прояснилось и картинка перестала расплываться, он увидел лишь пепел. Все, что осталось от деревни — грязное пепелище с остатками не до конца прогоревших бревен. Он метался, не осознавая ничего из увиденного. Ноги с трудом носили его туда-сюда, но он все не мог успокоиться. На земле валялись обугленные тела. Демоническое пламя уничтожило даже латы, не оставило ни намека на личности.  
— Теперь ты действительно сильнейший! — грянул смех демона в развеевшейся буре силы. Смех разлетелся над сожженной деревней и трупами братьев ученика, который уже не получит от них имени.  
— Ведь где-то остались ещё братья… В вылазках, быть может, — забормотал он, скользя взглядом по пеплу. — И священный храм ещё стоит.  
— Не тешь себя надеждой, последний Латоносец, — с насмешкой снизошёл к нему демон. — Сделка честная, и ваш храм, — он брезгливо хмыкнул, — уже развалился по камешкам.

Он рухнул на колени, пусто смотря перед собой. Демоническая сила необъяснима и могущественна. И если в этот самый момент все его братья скончались в муках, сгорая заживо… Злой выдох вырвался сквозь сжатые зубы, руки сжались в кулаки.  
— Уймись! — рванул демон, оскалившись. Махнув крыльями, он приблизился движением, не уловимым для глаза. — Очень советую не умирать. Хотя меня это порадует, ведь твоя душа уже больше не твоя. Прощай, последний из ордена Латоносцев.  
И демон снова рассмеялся, взлетая. Его смех звучал в ушах, отдаваясь мелкими колебаниями внутри. Ученик стоял на коленях в пепле и слышал только смех. А перед глазами — лишь трещина в небе на горизонте. Из любого места в этом мире видно это сосредоточие зла, и теперь он, последний Латоносец, видел перед собой лишь его. Шпиль. Башню, от которой в мир сочится яд. Он слышал лишь эхо. Смех.

Так будет всю его жизнь, пока проданная душа не изменит ему. Впереди, перед глазами цель, а в ушах — дикий хохот.


End file.
